


(For you) I shall stand

by gracious_ghost



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracious_ghost/pseuds/gracious_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta dei fill per gli eventi del gruppo facebook "We are out for prompt".<br/>Ethan e Vanessa, e il loro cammino nelle tenebre l'uno dell'altra.<br/>***<br/>"You know what I am?"<br/>"Yes, and here I stand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(For you) I shall stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di Blyth: si erano ripromessi di non cascarci mai più, eppure i loro occhi continuavano ad incrociarsi.

La veste di pizzo nero di Vanessa Ives scivolava sui gradini dinnanzi al portone della villa e il fruscio del tessuto sul marmo ben presto si accompagnò allo scattare metallico della serratura, unito al cigolio del vecchio portone in legno sui cardini arrugginiti.  
L’eco degli stivali di Ethan Chandler, che aspettava nascosto dietro la tenda in cima alle scale, si era accordata ai ticchettii dell’orologio a pendolo; un’unica melodia di rintocchi avvolgeva l’ingresso, altrimenti immerso nel più tombale dei silenzi. Al lieve abbassarsi della maniglia, Ethan aguzzò la vista, scostando appena il tessuto di velluto, e rivolse lo sguardo verso l’ingresso, dove la figura infeltrita dalla pioggia di Vanessa aveva appena fatto capolino. La donna non badò all’acqua che le bagnava abito e capelli; si limitò ad accendere una delle candele e ad avviarsi con essa su per le scale. Non appena fu in corrispondenza della finestra, non dovette girarsi per indovinare che quell’antro tra la tenda e il vetro fosse occupato; avrebbe percepito la sua presenza anche se tra loro fossero calati i sipari dell’Inferno.  
«Non sei piuttosto lontano dalla tua camera, Ethan?», domandò, volgendo la tiepida luce del lume all’indirizzo della figura che stava ora rinunciando al suo nascondiglio di stoffa per affrontare la sua nemesi di carne.  
«Non abbastanza», sussurrò l’uomo, intrecciando finalmente il suo sguardo ambrato a quello di Vanessa, il cui verde smeraldo riusciva a risplendere anche nelle tenebre notturne.  
«Dovresti andare a letto», gli consigliò Vanessa, cauta e circospetta, mentre una minuscola ruga andava delineandosi tra le sopracciglia.  
«Dovrei, già».  
Ma nessuno dei due si mosse; continuarono a studiarsi, con l’aiuto di un’unica fiammella, ma incapaci di fare un passo – in una direzione o nell’altra.  
Fu Vanessa a prendere coraggio, alla fine; in quella mano che gli sfiorava il petto, Ethan scorgeva ogni indizio del suo corpo che cominciava a vacillare, quando carne incontrava carne.  
«Mi spiace, Ethan, ma non so mantenere le mie promesse».  
«Non potrei esserne più lieto».  
E gli occhi cedettero per primi; le palpebre si chiusero, fingendo di non vedere il peccato che si stava consumando qualche centimetro più in basso, sulle loro labbra.


End file.
